


Veneration

by Anonymous



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, One Shot, Prostitution, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Spot doesn't let his errands bother him, but this is one he can't let go





	Veneration

Spot was known for doing small favors here and there. People trusted him and Spot cared more about that than the work he was doing. He had standards, but that didn’t stop him from carrying on in the shipyards or whorehouses.

Often, Spot was a delivery boy, sending messages back and forth for the ladies who didn’t have much time to do it themselves. They were sweet to Spot, paying him well, offering other promises that Spot never took them up on. He wasn’t interested in women anyway, but he never had the heart to tell them so. 

It was another ordinary day when Spot was delivering messages between the madames of the houses and Spot was waiting for his payment before he heading back to Brooklyn for the evening edition of the papers.

“I’m afraid I don’t have money on me today,” the madame spoke with a haughty air. 

If she was lying, Spot didn’t care much. As long as she paid him another way, such as food or drink, that was fine by him. 

“So, have your choice of one of the girls. They’d be happy to give you an hour of their time.”

Spot balked at this, his mind rushing with excuses. He didn’t want these girls salivating over him, having to put on a show that they themselves wouldn’t enjoy. 

The madame seemed unperturbed and she cracked open a door that led into a saloon. “One look. Perhaps you may change your mind.”

Spot glared at her, but stepped over to the door nonetheless, peeking in at the girls that were there. They were all ordinary in his mind and he went to shake his head when he spotted someone by the window. She was looking out, disinterested by all that surrounded her, but Spot couldn’t tear his gaze away. 

“Excellent choice,” the madame spoke before Spot could say anything and she opened the door, calling over the girl, a number as her name much to Spot’s displeasure. 

She seemed surprised, her movements slow as she approached Spot and the madame. 

“Show him a good time, won’t you?” the madame ushered them out and the two were left in the hallway. 

With the shake of her head, the girl led Spot to a room on another floor and Spot thought to turn around more than once. Yet, something kept calling to him as he followed her, as if he couldn’t leave just yet. The door closed with a solid click behind them and Spot watched as the girl fussed around with her hair. 

“You might as well know the truth,” she spoke and Spot cocked his head. 

He watched as she took off her hair, revealing it had been a wig and her corset loosened to show a flat chest. 

“She dresses me this way, thinks the gentlemen enjoy this more than admitting that they’re sleeping with…”

Spot stood still, unsure of where to start, what to say. 

“I...I can’t leave. I owe her too many debts.”

“What’s your name?” Spot finally found his voice and he waited for a response. 

“Which do you want? I go by several. Racetrack, Katarina…”

Spot hesitated again, stepping back towards the door. “Whichever you prefer I suppose.”

“Racetrack’s fine. I’d like if you thought of me as a boy too,” Race smiled, almost forced. 

Nodding, Spot stared at his feet, hoping he could excuse himself. It wasn’t that he was against being with Race, but it still felt like using. Treating Race as if he was something other than human. 

“Don’t go,” Race stepped forward, tripping a little over his skirt. “You’re one of the few who hasn’t stormed out. We can talk, we don’t have to do anything.”

It was then Spot could see the desperation in Race’s eyes, his need for some kind of companionship. He could only imagine what horrors Race had been through and his blood boiled at the thought. Race deserved so much more, a plan already formulating itself in Spot’s mind. 

“I’m going to get you out,” Spot spoke with determination. “What she’s doing to you, it ain’t right.”

Fear flashed in Race’s eyes before they watered up and Race stepped away. “Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?”

“Course. The newsies will keep you safe,” Spot lowered his tone. “You deserve a life, Race.”

Throwing himself onto Spot, Race held onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. Muttered thank-you’s left him between his cries and Spot could only wrap his arms around him. The crying continued for a few more minutes before Race pulled back, wiping his tear-streaked face. 

“I’d like to repay you then,” Race nodded, a fiery look in his eyes. 

“You don’t have to do that. I haven’t done nothing yet,” Spot shook his head. 

“No, please,” Race leaned in, his lips brushing against Spot’s. “Have you been with anyone?”

Spot swallowed, his mouth unable to move. He was beginning to realize what Race was offering to him and his body became warm. 

“I’d like to be your first,” Race whispered, his fingers dancing across Spot’s chest. “If you’ll let me.”

“Okay.” The word left Spot’s mouth before he could stop himself and he stumbled out of Race’s hold, sitting on the bed. “I–I don’t know what to do. I want it to be good for you too.”

Race’s eyes lit up at this and he climbed onto Spot’s lap, resting his hands on Spot’s shoulders. “Let me know when you’re uncomfortable and I’ll let you know when I am.”

Spot took a deep breath as his hands found their way to Race’s waist and the two glanced at each other before Race dove in, capturing Spot’s lips with his own. Spot couldn’t help the moan that left him, feeling Race’s grin as their kiss deepened. Race’s hands were quick, working at Spot’s buttons on his shirt and it wasn’t long before Spot slipped off his suspenders, letting Race tug out his shirt from where it was tucked in. 

Race’s mouth lingered down, sucking on Spot’s neck, a sensation Spot had never even dreamed of. He let out a moan of delight, his hands moving to undo the rest of Race’s corset. Then, Race pulled back, helping Spot with the ties and the two tore off their upper layers, groaning when skin hit skin. 

Spot tried to do the same as Race had, nipping and sucking at Race’s neck and he figured something was right with the way Race gripped onto him. Feeling the press of Race’s hands, Spot let himself lay back on the bed and Race hovered over him with a mischievous grin. 

“You sure I’m your first?” he teased and Spot managed to give a smile of his own. 

Race’s mouth trailed along Spot’s chest and down his stomach, his tongue lapping out as he came close to the waistband of Spot’s pants. Spot’s breath hitched and he looked down at Race, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“May I?” Race asked, his eyes asking so much more than he was saying. 

Spot nodded and before he knew it, Race had undone the buttons, pulling down Spot’s pants and undergarments in one quick motion. Spot choked at the sudden action, but it turned into something else as Race licked the underside of his cock. 

He had pleasured himself before, but that was nothing compared to Race’s hot mouth on his cock. Race bobbed effortlessly, rubbing Spot until he thought he would burst. Just before he was sure that would happen, Race pulled off with a pop, then working at his skirts. Getting all his clothes off of him, Spot then went to help Race and when the two were fully unclothed, Race on top of Spot, Spot took a moment to just look at Race. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” Spot breathed, his fingers brushing along Race’s side. 

Race shivered, disbelief in his eyes and Spot lowered Race down, holding him close. “I mean it, Race.”

He kissed Race’s shoulder and he cherished the way Race hugged him. Then, Race began to move and soon the two were grinding against each other, the emotional moment turning into pure passion. 

“Oh, Race,” Spot moaned as they moved together but like before, Race moved away again, grabbing something from a small drawer. 

Spot watched as Race put liquid on his fingers before he reached behind himself, his face screwed up in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Still sitting up, Spot reached for Race’s cock, giving it slow and steady pumps to help Race through his stretching. By the time Race had fit in a second and third finger, a rhythm had been established and Race was moaning as he fingered himself, Spot still pumping his cock. 

“Lean back,” Race instructed and Spot did as he was told. 

The liquid was poured onto his cock and Spot hissed at the coldness. Then, Race’s hand ran along his cock, leaving Spot a mess under Race’s ministrations. Spot watched as Race positioned himself, the two moaning as Spot’s cock entered Race. It was a slow process as Race became fully seated on Spot, the two adjusting to the new sensations.

When Race began moving, Spot did as well, Spot moving his hips up as Race moved down. Race moaned with delight and Spot took to pumping his cock again, sitting up so the two were as close as possible. 

Spot moaned Race’s name over and over, loving every sound that came out of Race. Their movements became faster, more erratic and soon, Race was spilling onto the both of them, his moan loud enough to echo off the walls of the room. 

Spot’s release followed shortly after, keeping his moan low as he filled Race. Then, there was nothing but their heavy breaths, the two still as statues. Race pulled off first, falling onto the bed and wiping himself with his sheets. He looked as if was about to cry again and Spot cupped his face. 

“You’re the best I’ve ever had,” Race admitted and he pushed himself up to kiss Spot. 

Spot took the lead this time, the two exploring each other’s mouths as their legs became tangled together. When they pulled away, Spot wiped away the stray tear on Race’s cheek, placing a kiss when it had stopped. Now, more than ever, he was determined to get Race out of this place. 

“I didn’t get your name,” Race let out a small laugh and Spot couldn’t help follow suite.

“Spot. Conlon.”

Race’s eyes went wide, his mouth dropping open. “The Spot Conlon?”

A blush crept onto Spot’s face and he ducked his head. “I ‘spose.”

Smiling blissfully, Race threw a hand over his forehead, glancing between Spot and the ceiling. “Well, ain’t that something. Thought you were an impossible catch.”

Spot furrowed his eyebrows at this, but when Race kissed him again, his confusion began fading away. 

What was to come from this, Spot wasn’t sure, but he knew he could give Race a new beginning. It was the least he could do and if they were to be something more after this, Spot found himself not minding in the slightest.


End file.
